This invention relates to the use of 2,6-di(t-butyl)-4-phenylphenols as anti-inflammatory agents and to certain novel compounds.
The compound 2,6-di(t-butyl)-4-phenylphenol itself is known (see, for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 95:4698, 1973), and the synthesis of 2,6-di(t-butyl)-4-(4'-nitrophenyl)phenol has been reported (J. Org. Chem. 33:1245, 1968). 2,6-Di(t-butyl)-4-phenylphenols in which the 4-phenyl ring is substituted by other groups are, however, novel insofar as is known. No physiological use of any of these compounds has been reported, however.